


Staying or Leaving?

by WritinginCT



Category: NCIS
Genre: Episode 05x02 Family, Episode Related, M/M, Prompt Response, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-03
Updated: 2008-08-03
Packaged: 2017-10-07 13:20:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/65529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritinginCT/pseuds/WritinginCT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeanne gave Tony a choice, so does Gibbs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Staying or Leaving?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LJ Porn Battle VI (The Undiscovered Country)
> 
> Prompts: Elevator, Stay, Leave, Kiss goodbye

Gibbs flipped the switch in the elevator, making it grind to a halt. Without turning to face Tony he asked in a low voice, "Are you leaving?" He knew Jeanne had given Tony a choice.

Tony was staring at his shoes and replied in a low voice, "I don't know yet." 

Without a another word Gibbs turned and taking Tony's chin in hand lifted it and softly pressed his lips to Tony's. The kiss ended but their eyes were locked, each searching for a reaction in the other. Tony asked softly, "What was that for?" 

"It's either a kiss goodbye or maybe a reason to stay. Your choice." And with that he turned and flipped the emergency switch, restarting the elevator, his eyes on the doors. 

Later that night Gibbs heard a car in the drive and someone making their way down his basement stairs. He leaned back casually against the workbench as Tony approached. 

Tony ran a hand nervously through his hair and said, "So I've been thinking about that little conversation we had in the elevator." 

Gibbs eyes narrowed a bit, Tony's expression not giving anything away, and he replied, "And?" 

With a cocky grin Tony said, "It's a really good reason to stay," as his lips found Gibbs' without hesitation. 

It only took a heartbeat for Gibbs to stand straight and pull Tony in by the waist. Their similar heights were a good match and their swelling cocks nestled nicely side by side through the two layers of denim separating them, the pressure and friction just adding to their ardor. 

Tony had always considered himself a good kisser, but he conceded that Gibbs was a master, a master that was making his brain disengage as Gibbs' tongue tormented his own. But when he brushed a hand over Gibbs' crisp white t-shirt and found a nipple, Gibbs let out a groan that let Tony know that he wasn't the only one with a brain turning to mush. 

Tony went to slip a hand between them to undo Gibbs' pants only to find Gibbs' hand beating him to it. And with quick efficient motions he unbuttoned, unzipped, and pushed their boxers out of the way so their cocks were skin to skin. 

Neither could tell who was humping who, they were both moving together but it wasn't enough, at least not until Tony wrapped his firm fingers around both erections and squeezed. That was bliss. Tony was sure he could happily do this all night, but as Gibbs gasped out his name and bit down on his shoulder as the first molten spurts hit his hand, Tony was done. And as his own balls emptied themselves he wondered why on earth they hadn't done this _years_ ago. 

Tony had gently let go of their sticky cocks but was still plastered against Gibbs who was still lazily teasing Tony's neck with his tongue as he tried to catch his breath. Without a lot of conversation, coordination, or cognitive ability, they made their way upstairs to clean up. A couple of warm washcloths later they were able to zip up and Gibbs was leaning with his shoulder on the bathroom door and asked hesitantly, "Stay?" 

Tony looked at him and said lightly, a little surprised because he thought it was settled, "I'm not leaving NCIS." 

Gibbs shoved off of from the door with an exasperated look on his face, kissed Tony deeply. And when Gibbs broke the kiss, Tony found himself the recipient of a head smack. 

"Ow, what was that for?" 

"I meant _tonight_, Tony. Stay tonight." 

With his patented cocky grin Tony teased, "Ohhh, well. Since you asked so nicely..." 

\---------------  
the end.


End file.
